A Royal Mess
"A Royal Mess" is the fifth episode of season one of Sofia the First. Summary The Goldenwing Circus is in town and the kids really want to go, but when James accidentally breaks a giant stained glass window his father was going to surprise his mother with as a result of breaking a castle rule, James and Sofia attempt to hide it, while Amber distracts their parents. Story Insert details here. Characters Main characters: * Princess Sofia * Prince James Supporting characters: * Princess Amber * King Roland II * Queen Miranda * Baileywick Villains: * Cedric * Wormwood (no lines) Other characters: * Rex (first appearance; no lines) * Ringmaster (only appearance) * Juggling jesters (only appearance; no lines) * Trapeze artists (only appearance; no lines) * Circus' monkey (only appearance; no lines) * Circus' dog (only appearance; no lines) * Circus' elephant (only appearance; no lines) * Circus' unicorns (only appearance; no lines) * Dragon (no lines; illusion) Locations * Enchancia ** Enchancia Castle *** Throne room *** Music room *** Amber's bedroom *** Sofia's bedroom ** Goldenwing Circus Objects * Amulet of Avalor Vehicles * TBA Cast Songs * "The Goldenwing Circus" * "The Goldenwing Circus (reprise)" Full credits The following credits are how they are seen on-screen (or as close as possible). * Executive Producer: Jamie Mitchell * Co-Executive Producer and Story Editor: Craig Gerber * Directed by: Jamie Mitchell * Written by: Laurie Israel and Rachel Ruderman * Line Producer: Clay Renfroe * Developed for Television by: Craig Gerber * With the Voice Talents of: Sara Ramirez as Queen Miranda, Ariel Winter as , Darcy Rose Byrnes as , Travis Willingham as King Roland II, Zach Callison as , Tim Gunn as Baileywick, Jess Harnell as Cedric * Additional Voices: Travis Willingham * Casting By: Brian Mathias * Dialogue Director: Sam Riegel * Storyboard: Larry Leker, Lonnie Lloyd, Douglas McCarthy, Eddy Houchins, Larry Scholl, Carole Holliday * Color Stylist: Carol S. Berke * Lead Character Design: Linda Miller * Prop Design: Colette Van Mierlo * Background Paint: Dee Farnsworth, Brooks Campbell * Character Design: Marianne Tucker * Location Design: Ed Ghertner, Robert J. St. Pierre, Colette Van Mierlo * Storybook: Carole Holliday, Carol S. Berke, Dee Farnsworth * Storyboard Revisions: Cathy Jones, Suzanne Hirota Burks * Timing Directors: Connor Flynn, Woody Yocum, Mircea Kyle Mantta * Continuity Coordinator: Denise A. Link * Original Underscore by: Kevin Kliesch * Songwriter and Vocal Producer: John Kavanaugh * "Sofia the First Main Title Theme" ** Written by: John Kavanaugh & Craig Gerber ** Produced by: Danny Jacob * Animation Production by: Toiion Animation Studios * Educational Consultants: Innovative Education Research and Consulting, Vicki Ariyasu, Becky Herr-Stephenson, May Chao * Film Editor: Pieter Kaufman * Assistant Film Editor: Jenny Jordan * Animatic Editor: Joe Molinari * Supervising Sound Editors: Timothy J. Borquez, MPSE, Tom Syslo * Sound Editors: Matt Brown, Tony Orozco, Eric Freeman * Re-Recording Mixers: Eric Freeman, CAS, Timothy J. Borquez, CAS * Foley Artist: Diane Greco * Post Studio Coordinator: Melissa Waters * Foley Mixer: Bobby Crew * Post Production Supervisor: Veronique Piercy * Technical Directors: Adam Garza, Jessie Slipchinsky * Dialogue Recording Engineer: Mark Kondracki * Post Production Coordinator: Treasure Rawson * Track Reading: James N. Harrison * Assistant Audio Engineer: Simon Kumar * Production Coordinator: Willie Sims * Production Supervisor: William C. Turner * Production Associate: Amy Lou I. Ferrer * Production Secretary: Mallory Hara * Digital Coordinator: Ryan Burkhard * Script Coordinator: Leona Beckert, Dawn Connors * Talent Coordinator: Abbie D'Andrea * Production Control: Michael Giammarese * Produced by: Disney Television Animation Notes/trivia * It is included on the Sofia the First: Ready to Be a Princess DVD on September 17, 2013. * Even though and have their birthday shown in "Two Princesses and a Baby", mentions a tiara she and gave Amber on a previous birthday. External links * Buy from iTunes (US) * Buy from iTunes (CA) * Buy from iTunes (UK) * Buy from iTunes (AU) Category:Episodes